Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems run applications that generate or display content. Examples of such applications include word processing applications that generate word processing documents, slide presentation applications that generate slide presentation documents, spreadsheet applications that generate spreadsheet documents, among a wide variety of others.
Such applications often generate user interfaces, on which objects can be displayed. These types of applications often provide functionality that enables a user to select a displayed object and then perform a variety of different functions on the selected object. For instance, when a user selects an object on a user interface, some applications display resizing handles which are visual display elements that can be actuated by the user (e.g., they can be “grabbed” and moved on the display screen) in order to resize the selected object. Other functionality can display a rotation handle which can be actuated by the user in order to rotate the selected object. Still other functionality allows a user to interact with (e.g., “grab” and move) a target area on the selected object, itself, in order to move the object to a different location on the display screen, and hence to a different location in the document in which it is displayed.
When a selected object is relatively small, processing user inputs with respect to the selected object can be difficult. For instance, when a user provides a user input relative to a small selected object, it can be difficult to interpret precisely what the user is attempting to do with respect to the selected object.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.